


Zostań

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Morning After, polish, polski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutny Loki po wspólnej nocy ze Starkiem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zostań

**Author's Note:**

> "Zostań, to jeszcze nie pora  
> Zostań, choć jeszcze na chwilę  
> Aż zamigocą radośnie iskry   
> W księżycowym pyle"
> 
> Łzy

Szary świt za oknem, mdłe światło powoli rozjaśniało pokój. Zbyt zimno, by zmusić się do opuszczenia nagrzanego łóżka, czy też do opuszczenia mężczyzny śpiącego obok, mimo to Loki podniósł się, i tak już zbyt długo tam był. Za bardzo mu się to spodobało, a przecież nie mógł pozwolić sobie na przywiązanie się do kogokolwiek. To by przyniosło tylko ból. Nie planował tego- spania ze swoim wrogiem. Seks- może, ale nie spanie, nie bycie bezbronnym u czyjegoś boku. Mógł się obudzić z tym koszmarnym kneblem na ustach, nawet nie winiłby za to Starka. On sam miał zamiar zniszczyć zbroję Iron Mana, to jednakowóż wymagałoby wstania z łóżka. Nie cierpiał tego, jak przyjemnie było ogrzać się ciepłem ciała Tony'ego, jak przyjemne było przytulanie, słuchanie płytkiego oddechu. Tak płytkiego, że aż czuł potrzebę dotykania klatki piersiowej Tony'ego, by poczuć jej ruchy.

  
Loki podniósł się, stopy dotknęły zimnej podłogi. Nagle poczuł dłoń zaciskającą się na jego nadgarstku. Obrócił się, Tony patrzył na niego błagalnie, w jego oczach Loki zobaczył niemą prośbę- _zostań_ , wiedział, że Tony nie powiedziałby tego na głos w obawie, że zostanie odrzucony. Jeszcze przez chwilę Loki tam stał, niemalże zezwalając sobie na przystanie na ową prośbę. Mogliby znowu zasnąć, potem zjeść śniadanie i udać, że naprawdę mogą być szczęśliwi, tak po prostu. Loki odkrył to już dawno temu- łatwo jest znaleźć szczęście, trudność polega na zaakceptowaniu go. Prościej jest być nieszczęśliwym, nie mieć nic do stracenia.

  
Uwolnił swoją rękę i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

**Author's Note:**

> Nie mogę przeżyć tego, że w polskim dubbingu Avengersów Tony Stark zwraca sie do Loczyska per "muchomorku". Toteż postanowiłam przetłumaczyć trochę mojej pisaniny na ojczysty język. Oto polska wersja mojego ficzku "Stay".


End file.
